


Earn Your Wings (Before You Fly)

by Aprilup



Series: Space AU - Galactic Survey Corps [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Space!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilup/pseuds/Aprilup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Space!AU headcannon by Towine. This is the story about Eren Yeager who joins the Galactic Survey Corps and is finally allocated one of the rumoured battle AI to fight against the Titans who threaten the safety of Earth. </p>
<p>Part I: Earn Your Wings (Before You Fly) - Eren finally joins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earn Your Wings (Before You Fly)

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of it all.
> 
> Welcome to the Galactic Survey Corps, Eren Yeager.

The transfer pod was cosy. It had a warm yellow glow sending tendrils of heat and comfort directly to the muscles, relaxing Eren's tense figure. Hooked to the top, near his head, was a small red light which flashed intermittently, the only sign that the pod was still active and moving. Occasionally, Eren would reach up and clumsily brush his fingers against the light, wishing for some way to hear the familiar tone of his trainer AI. The AI had been the constant in his life since his entry into the military, keeping him company during hard times. Now that he had lost this constant, unsteadiness filled him and he felt himself wavering for the first time in a while. 

 

He was truly alone, no contact from other humans or any AI; alone for the first time in a long time. 

 

Well, he would be, at least until his new battle AI was selected for him. 

 

A new AI . . .

 

Specially designed battle agent, only used by the Galatic Survey Corps . . .

 

There were rumours floating around the barracks amongst the trainees, about the Battle AI; some said that they were so realistic they even had full body holograms, while some said that they were vicious and ruthless, completely inhuman but they guaranteed victory every time. As trainees, they were told nothing about the functioning systems of the Battle AI, for protection, the higher ups had declared, but down below, everyone continued to whisper. 

 

Millions of dollars spent into the battle AI project . . .

 

You could overthrow the government with the knowledge each AI possessed . . .

 

But nobody was willing to go on sacrificial missions like the Galatic Survey Corps did. Those who did join, those who managed to make their way back alive, all had their lips sealed. Eren was different though, he knew he was. Everyone who had met Eren at the training camps all thought he was crazy; a messed up teen who had an unnatural affixation on battling the Titans. 

Despite everyone's negative views on him, they all had to admit one thing: Eren was strong. His compatibility rates with any of the training AI pushed him to the top of each class, much to the anger and disappointment of his peers. His burning passion eventually gained him some friends in the last year of training, though it was all gone to waste now.

Nobody would be crazy enough like him to make such a selection. 

**[Attention, Eren Yeager.]**

The text float across the top of the pod and Eren instantly tensed up despite the pod's naturally relaxing atmosphere.

**[Attention, Eren Yeager.]**

He flicked his tongue nervously across his lips.

"Yes?"

**[This is the final confirmation.]**

**[Do you, Eren Yeager, accept your decision to enter the _GALATIC SURVEY CORPS?_ ]**

**[Yes/No]**

The blue glow of the words were reflected against his green eyes.

And Eren remembered, the scenes from the day of the invasion, the cries from the people he knew and loved, the pain and the anger which enveloped him. 

He lifted his hand confidently and pressed a finger down against the text.

**[ _Yes_ /No]**

**[. . .]**

**[Thank you for your confirmation.]**

**[Estimated arrival for Transfer Pod. 11307 - 15 minutes 24 seconds]**

**[15 minutes 23 seconds]**

**[15 minutes 22 seconds]**

As the words just faded into a timer, Eren closed his eyes. His hand reached up to the string around his neck and felt for the familiar shape of a key. It was the only thing he had left of his father; Grisha Yeager had given the golden key to Eren before he had disappeared. He still knew nothing of what it opens, or if it was actually of any use at all, but Eren kept it with him anyway. He tucked the key back into his shirt, the weight of it against his skin reminding him of what he was trying to achieve. 

 

I'm going to kill all the Titans . . . 

 

Every last one of them!

 

****

 

"Eren Yeager, from his results it looks like he's good with any AI, so we can just give him anyone right?"

Silence followed the question; all eyes were turned upon the Lance Corporal, who had both arms folded across his chest. He frowned. 

"Captain-"

"No."

The Lance Corporal leaned forward, arms dropping to the table.There were countless papers spread across the rickety old desk, each with detailed information about individual AI. His hand hovered over several different options before finally landing on a rather thick folder. 

"This one."

He held it up and shoved it at the nearest person.

"The Yeager kid will get this one."

 

*****

 

"So, so, sooooo, tell me, what did he allocate to Yeager?"

"H-hanji-san-"

"Come on~"

An exasperated sigh drifted from the soldier as he turned around in his swivel chair. If he didn't tell Hanji, someone else eventually would. 

" . . . No.342."

As he expected, Hanji's eyes grew wide from behind her glasses and she jumped up giddily.

"Show me the file, quick, show me the file!"

It only took several clicks before the screen was filled with information.

Hanji re-adjusted her glasses.

"No.342 . . . Code Name . . .

Armin Arlet."

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, credit goes Towine (http://towine.tumblr.com/), for the wonderful headcannon.


End file.
